


i'll make it better

by orphan_account



Series: harry and louis against the world [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Harry, M/M, Sick Louis, Sickfic, mentions of jay :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because Harry deserved to be taken care of when he got home from work. He deserved a boyfriend who would give him a nice massage, run him a warm bath, and tuck him into bed especially after spending hours taking care of sick patients all day at the hospital.He definitely didn’t need to hear about how Louis was worried about his mother because the doctors aren’t sure about how her body would react to her new treatment. Or how he forgot to eat today because he had to pick up Ernie and Doris from school and then rush to the coffee shop for his shift. Or how he picked up another shift after that because he was worried that they wouldn't have enough money to pay the bill next month. Or how his head has been hammering all afternoon and threatening to burst out of his skull.And maybe, just maybe, Harry would have notice something was off about Louis if he wasn't overworked himself.or the story of how Louis and Harry face many trials as a young couple. But at the end of the day, it's has always been Harry and Louis against the world.





	i'll make it better

The cold that overtook Louis was inevitable.

They were both working themselves to the ground. They had just moved into a new apartment and money was tight. With Jay in the hospital and his siblings needing new supplies for the upcoming school year, Louis didn’t have a choice but to pick up a few extra shifts. Along with Harry’s student loans, the electricity bills, and barely having enough money for groceries, money was becoming a real issue.

It wasn’t really Louis fault that he didn’t tell Harry about the extra shifts he had picked up. Harry was already stressed out from his new position at the hospital and Louis just didn’t want to add to the long list of things Harry had to stress about. He had been working long shifts at the hospital for the past month and there have been many nights where he could come home dead on his feet. 

Because Harry deserved to be taken care of when he got home from work. He deserved a boyfriend who would give him a nice massage, run him a warm bath, and tuck him into bed especially after spending hours taking care of sick patients all day at the hospital.

He definitely didn’t need to hear about how Louis was worried about his mother because the doctors aren’t sure about how her body would react to her new treatment. Or how he forgot to eat today because he had to pick up Ernie and Doris from school and then rush to the coffee shop for his shift. Or how he picked up another shift after that because he was worried that they wouldn't have enough money to pay the bill next month. Or how his head has been hammering all afternoon and threatening to burst out of his skull.

And maybe, just maybe, Harry would have notice something was off about Louis if he wasn't overworked himself.

It started with a tickle in his throat. And maybe Louis would've noticed that he was coming down with something if he stopped for a minute to let his body catch up. But there was no time for stopping when there were so many things to do. 

\------------

It had been a hectic day for Louis. 

When Louis woke up with a stuffy nose and a sore throat this morning, Harry had already gone to work. Even though he wasn’t feeling his best, Louis brushed it off. There was a lot on his plate right now and it was normal for him to feel a little off with so many things demanding his attention. Plus, he was always a tad colder without Harry’s cuddles. So Louis put on a brave face (and Harry’s warm hoodie) and faced the day like a champ (even though his body was protesting and yelling at him to rest). 

He had woken up extra early today to head over to his mum’s house to help out since Dan had an early shift. Getting six siblings ready for school was quite a challenge. He wasn’t really sure how his mum was able to make breakfast for all of them while making sure that everyone was taken care of at the same time. Just when he was able to take a bite out of his bagel, they had to leave because they were running late and the twins couldn’t afford to be late again. His breakfast was left untouched on the kitchen counter but he didn’t have much of an appetite anyways. 

After dropping his siblings off at school, Louis went to the coffee shop to covered a shift for Niall because the Irish lad had an “emergency”. If Louis spent half of the shift sniffling and shivering, then nobody had to know. 

Finding time between his shifts, he was able to spent some time visiting his mum at the hospital, but not before surprising his boyfriend with lunch (he had brought the vegan sandwiches that Harry liked at the tiny bistro near the hospital. Nobody had to know that Louis gave Harry his sandwich because Harry mentioned that he forgot to eat breakfast or that he used all of his tip money from this morning on these expensive sandwiches that he didn’t even like. If it made Harry smile, then it was enough for Louis). 

It had been raining all afternoon which definitely did not contributed to Louis day. He had forgotten his umbrella so his (Harry’s) hoodie was soaking wet by the time he made it to the coffee shop for his afternoon shift. 

Louis could’ve sworn that this afternoon shift was the worst shift of his life. He was feeling so dizzy at some point during the third or fourth hour that he dropped a coffee mug and accidentally cut his finger when trying to clean up the mess he made. His customers were extra irritated at him because he had to constantly stop and close his eyes because he was starting to feel lightheaded. Everything just seemed so loud and it was definitely not helping his headache. 

And god, all he wanted to do was to go home and sleep for days and not worry about anything for once. 

By the time Louis’ shift ended, it was already dark out. 

Now that he had the chance to slow down, he was starting to notice the way his body ached. In fact, his body felt like a dead weight and his head felt cloudy despite the dull pain behind the back of his eye. 

And Louis really, really didn’t want to worry Harry. But there was no way he could get home in one piece if he didn’t call his boyfriend. He had already missed the last bus and it was raining out and he was cold. His legs felt so weak and his body felt so heavy. Louis wasn’t sure if he could make it out the door without collapsing. After the short debate in his head, he ended up dialing Harry’s number and waited for his boyfriend to pick up. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Harry’s voice. 

“H.. harry.” Louis slurred. He sat down and laid his head on the counter. The counter felt good against his skin. “S.. sorry to bother you. Can you come get me? I don’t feel good.”


End file.
